The present disclosure relates to the fields of e-commerce, and particularly to methods and systems for processing online joint guarantees.
One of the biggest bottlenecks for small/medium-sized companies is a shortage of funds and difficulties to find a guarantor for taking a loan from a bank. Joint guarantee is an attempt to solve this problem. Conventional joint guarantee refers to three or more than three small/medium-sized companies voluntarily joining together as a guarantee body (i.e., a joint guarantee group) and jointly apply for a loan from a bank through internal communication and coordination among the companies. When a member of the joint guarantee group applies for a specific credit from the bank, other members of the joint guarantee group provide a joint guarantee for the credit of the applicant's bank. The loan applicant also bears unlimited individual unlimited liability. The initiation and forming of the conventional joint guarantee groups are completely offline. The risk control of the conventional joint guarantee has the following mechanism: (1) the joint guarantee group communicates directly with the bank without involvement of any other institutions; and (2) monitoring is performed by lending officers and is dependent on their visits. Currently, the information of companies' loan conditions can be exchanged and obtained among the banks For example, a bank can query the loan record of a company through a loan card of the company. However, in the conventional joint guarantee model, the loan and credit records of the companies are restricted to inter-bank communications only.
There are several deficiencies of the conventional joint guarantee.
(1) Only one type of joint guarantee grouping is available. Conventional joint guarantee is completely offline and substantially restricted to the same or nearby geographical locations. The method depends on a bank to make a match among the companies and therefore suffers a greatly reduced success rate and a limited number of successes for grouping.
(2) Incomplete monitoring mechanism. The conventional method uses only one type of monitoring mechanism, namely monitoring by means of on-site inspection of the bank, resulting in an incompetent risk control mechanism.
(3) The loan records are used only among the banks and such records have no clear benefit to the company's credit establishment.